User talk:NeejaHalcyon
CONGRATULATIONS new admin! CONGRATULATIONS new admin! Lets open the bottle of champagne! You are the new admin here, together with me!!! Luka1184 15:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Delete There's a little bit of a backlog of things that need to be deleted. Thanks!--'LapisScarab' 05:34, November 29, 2010 (UTC) LapisScarab, I've unmarked Muddlets from the deletion page. I'm going to recomend certain articles for improvement on the Main Page so as to show what pages can easily be improved upon. Thanks, NeejaHalcyon 13:26, December 7, 2010 (UTC) The reason I nominated Muddlets for deletion was because we have the Muddlet (a different) page, which is all but completed. If not deleted, I think the "Muddlets" page should at least be made into a redirect to "Muddlet".--'LapisScarab' 00:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) By the way, shouldn't you archive talk page comments instead of deleting them?--'LapisScarab' 23:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I will try! ;-) Hi, Neeja Hi, Neeja, I'm a fan of Deltora Quest also. I want to tell you that the riddle which is mentioned in the Enigmatic Giant (The one he told Lief) doesn't match the Anime. Should I fix this? <<-Raging Blast->> 23:00, December 10, 2010 (UTC) To-do List We need to move the Doran the Dragonlover page to "Doran". "Dragonlover" is just a title and not part of his name; names of articles should only contain the character's actual name. There's also those pages that need to be deleted still. Thanks! EDIT: Could you also move The Lake of Tears (Book) to "The Lake of Tears (book)"? The "book" part isn't capitalized in any other book title, and consistency is a must.--'LapisScarab' 02:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Logo? I couldn't help but notice that the Deltora Quest logo on the home page was a bit off-center due to the black bars around it from the screen-cap. Feeling that it could be better, I copied it into Paint and removed the black bars. I personally think it looks better than the current logo. Since I can't edit the home page, could I ask that perhaps my image could replace the current one? SSBBrawler 04:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Neeja, I need your help once again Hello Neeja, would you like to help by creating a pecking order/rank list for the Wiki on the main page that says (like this): *'Founder/Owner' = King/Queen *'Admin' = Chief Captain *'Bureacrat' = Advisor etc. Just for fun :P Luka1184 18:44, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Timeline Hi Neeja, I thought that we needed a timeline of the events occuring in the Deltora Quest series (along with a timeline for events in the real world, like when the books were released and things like that) and thought you could help. Perhaps we should go with this kind of style: http://narnia.wikia.com/wiki/Narnian_timeline?cb=7948 or create our own kind of template. I know that there's no specific dates stated or anything like that in the series, but remember how often the senteces "a thousand years" and " ahundred years" appears? I think we would be able to use that information and create a timeline based on BRA (Before the Rise of Adin) and ARA (After the Rise of Adin), and perhaps alos - or only - Before the Rise of Lief/After the Rise of Lief. Please answer soon, I think we're in need of this very badly, because it helps to keep track of a story's timeline, and to find the specific parts that someone need. Luka1184 17:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Neeja, sorry for being inactivate so long :( Luka1184